


Still Gay

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: Roman and Virgil are still thirsty gays, and Patton is a tall drink of water. One night of tv watching with his roommates leads to none of them paying attention to the tv.





	Still Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel of sorts to another story of mine, "Useless gays are useless" but you don't need to read that in order to enjoy this story.

Patton adored his roommates.

They had met when Patton had been looking for a place to move. He honestly could have afforded his own place, but something about the ‘Roommate Wanted’ ad caught his eye. Possibly the tacked on ‘we’re totally not desperate’ part.

And then Patton had called the number advertised and before he knew it Roman had been giving him the grand tour complete with showy gestures more fit for a castle showing than a three-bedroom apartment. He remembered instantly liking Roman’s broad smiles and boisterous laugh, and he’d been insanely curious of the other roommate Virgil who had trailed along the tour like a wordless shadow, the dark to Roman’s light.

Patton had already decided to move in before they’d even finished showing him the upstairs.

Every day since then he’d been more and more happy for that decision. If he hadn’t, he would have never known moments like late at night when he’d get up to go to the bathroom and he’d find Roman’s light still on and him lost in his own little world as he sketched. Or the uncommon days when Virgil braved the space beyond the safety of his room to sit in the living room to play his guitar. Or all the times Roman and Virgil would cook together or watch tv shows together and get in heated debates about the silliest of things.

Yes, Patton loved living with them. He loved them.

He just never really thought about how he loved them. He just _did_ , and because he did, and because Patton was a naturally affectionate person, he showed them as much. 

That being said, it wasn’t unusual for him to offer hugs and words of care. Roman seemed to preen under the attention, and Virgil . . . well, Virgil was shy when it came to stuff like that, but more than once Patton had seen that little smirky smile of his when Virgil thought he wasn’t looking, so it was safe to say that he appreciated it as well.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room watching Buzzfeed Unsolved. Patton had never seen it before and both Virgil and Roman had sat him on the couch immediately after he admitted it. They’d gotten some episodes in, and although Patton enjoyed the show, he enjoyed watching his roommates banter even more.

“You can see it in his eyes,” Virgil affirmed, pointing to his own eyes for emphasis. He half hung off the recliner he sat in, sitting sideways to face the couch.

From where he sat with Patton on the couch, Roman snorted in disdain. “What do you mean ‘you can see it in his eyes’? They look perfectly normal.”

"What _normal_ person is that flippant when surrounded by ghosts and demons and shit?”

“So he’s brave in the face of the supernatural. It doesn’t mean Shane’s a demon.”

“The guy literally laid on a _pentagram_ and offered to let other demons eat his heart. That can only be from a dude who knows he’s above their level.”

“…what if he’s actually an angel then?”

The two went back and forth until the argument dissolved into who would get up and make popcorn. Patton laughed fondly at them.

“How about _I_ go get the popcorn then,” he offered and went to brace his arms on the couch cushion to stand up.

“Nooo!” Roman called out and suddenly he’d draped himself over Patton, attaching himself to his back like a koala bear. “Let Edgelord over there do it. Stay with me~”

“Or _you_ could get up and get it instead of being all cozy with Patton,” Virgil fired back, glaring at Roman.

“Seriously, I can get it,” Patton offered, but it was weak at best. He was starting to notice just how warm Roman’s chest felt against his back, how his arms had snaked around his waist to hold him close.

“I _like_ being cozy with Patton,” Roman retorted. The words reverberated in his chest and Patton could feel the echoes of vibration, like a calming hum. Roman rested his chin on Patton’s shoulder in defiance, his words right at Patton’s ear and causing him to sink back just a little into the embrace. “Patton’s a _very_ cozy person to be with."

That seemed to agitate Virgil more. He called Roman a very not-nice name, and Patton should really chide him for it. He should really speak up to keep this from turning into an actual argument. Why were they being so antagonistic anyway?

The thoughts fluttered about with nothing to anchor them. The back-and-forth continued between his roommates, but maybe it was the late hour finally getting to him that Patton had trouble focusing. Inch by inch he relaxed back into the body behind him, the firm muscles having no problem supporting the weight. Roman’s cheek pressed along the curve of Patton’s neck, and with his hands rested on Roman’s forearms, the skin-to-skin contact reminded Patton of silky sheets just waiting to be nuzzled into.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” Roman said stubbornly. They had apparently come to some conclusion while Patton hadn’t been paying attention. He still wasn’t paying attention really, but he _did_ notice when Roman removed his arms and slid away from him. The cold air hit Patton’s back like a splash of ice water, so unpleasant and abrupt that he couldn’t help but whine pitifully at the feeling.

Everything went silent.

Patton’s eyes opened (when had they closed?). He glanced around in confusion for a moment. Someone must have paused the episode during the popcorn debate. His gaze landed on Virgil whose own gaze was glued to Patton, his dark eyes burning with intensity. From behind him, Patton could feel that Roman lingered on the couch, just as frozen.

“Oh,” Patton uttered. He didn’t embarrass easily, but he did just let out a really loud high-pitched whine for no reason, and now they were looking at him, and—wow, they probably thought he was kinda pathetic.

“Um,” Patton tried to speak again. No more words came, all of them curling up to die in the back of his throat. He couldn’t even look at them, choosing to keep his head down and watch the way his hands fisted the material of his pajama pants. This wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t the way they were _staring_ at him.

The longer everyone stayed like that, the more Patton considered bolting. He could force a grin, laugh it off, go make that popcorn like he’d offered (or just go hide in his room until morning). Just— _why was Virgil staring at him like that_? And why didn’t Roman say anything? And—

Roman was moving. Patton could feel the movement through the couch, and then that warm body was right behind him again, slower this time when the arms wrapped around his torso, as if waiting for Patton to protest.

Patton didn’t protest. He didn’t feel like he could say anything, with his face as hot as it was and the way Roman pressed against his back again.

“Did you want to stay like this?” Roman asked softly, and oh wow, that felt a lot different with the softer tone at his ear. Patton shivered and grabbed onto Roman’s forearms again.

Roman had asked a question, but Patton didn’t know what the right answer was. Mostly he couldn’t get past understanding his own reactions and why everything was affecting him so much all of a sudden.

“It’s okay if you do,” Roman whispered. He leaned in close, his nose skimming across the soft curls of hair at the back of Patton’s neck. It instantly got a reaction out of Patton and he nodded his head vigorously.

“If you want to cuddle, all you have to do is ask, darling,” Roman said.

Patton knew that. He knew Roman could be just as physically affectionate as him, but this didn’t feel like any other time they’d cuddled or all the other times Roman had called him ‘darling’. This felt like falling into milk-chocolate, rich and smooth, like a gentle current taking him away, or an ember blossoming into flame.

Roman hugged him tighter, pulling him closer and burying his face into Patton’s shoulder, taking in a long, deep breath. That did things to Patton. Things that coiled low in his belly and made him think, _Oh no . . ._

One of Roman’s hands had taken to gliding up and down Patton’s side. A sigh of contentment escaped Patton without his permission. Roman took that as encouragement and let the fingers of his other hand slip underneath the hem of Patton’s shirt. They ran distracting circles over his stomach before dancing to the sensitive flesh of his hip.

Patton still thought he should say something, but the deeper he fell into the moment, the more he didn’t want it to be over. The more he wanted to see what would happen. 

The intoxicating sensations had Patton melting boneless into Roman’s embrace. His head leaned back, propped on Roman’s shoulder. Roman shifted his position, bringing one of his legs onto the couch so that Patton was sat between them, allowing Roman to hold him flush against him. Another shiver tingled its way down Patton’s spine and he turned his head to the left to maybe hide under Roman’s chin (because he was still very aware that both of them were watching him). But he only succeeded in grazing his lips along Roman’s jaw. And then Roman turned his face too and they were kissing.

There was a moment of startlement, the soft sensations of Roman’s lips washing over him. It burst in his chest and sent a scattering of sparks to trail throughout his limbs. It felt like Roman was everywhere all at once, encompassing him in heated touches, and Patton whined again as he returned the kiss.

The hand gripping at his hip became a possessive anchor. Roman led the kiss with a slow-burning movement of his lips, somehow firm and gentle at the same time, working Patton into a daze. A swipe of tongue deepened the kiss and Patton had to cling to the front of Roman’s shirt just to keep himself from losing his mind completely.

Patton didn’t realize how frantically his heart was beating until the kiss ended. Breathing heavily, Patton’s eyes opened once more to find Roman barely an inch away from him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Roman admitted, gazing down at Patton as if the rest of the world could explode and he wouldn’t notice anything besides the man in his arms. “No idea,” Roman repeated, accentuating the words with little kisses across Patton’s face.

Patton would combust at this rate. Roman’s words sent a thrill through him. He’d been thinking about Patton like this, had wanted to be with Patton like this. The notion set his nerve-endings on fire. That meant . . . they could kiss again like that, yeah? That kiss . . . it’d been a long time since anyone had kissed him like that, and it made it even better to know that this was Roman who wanted him. This handsome, good-hearted man that Patton didn’t consider once would look at a silly guy like himself in this way. But now the match had been stuck, and all Patton wanted was another kiss like that.

Roman gave him different kisses, but all of them as welcome as the first. His lips traced over his cheek, down to his jawline, and further still to his neck. Patton’s neck had always been a sensitive place, so his head tilted easily to give Roman more room.

“Is this okay, love?” Roman purred, mouthing at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

Patton’s heart stuttered at the term of endearment.

 _Love. He called me love_.

Patton’s unfocused vision swam until landing on the recliner where Virgil sat as still as a statue. His eyes fixated on Patton with hawk-like vigilance. In the low-lamp light, his pupils looked blown wide.

“Darling?” Roman prompted as Patton struggled to answer.

He should be mortified to find Virgil watching them in such an intimate moment right there on the living room couch.

“Yes please,” Patton blurted, breathless and shaky.

Roman chuckled and Patton’s eyelids fluttered at the deep, resonating sound he could feel. He’d always loved Roman’s laugh.

“You’re so cute,” Roman cooed, returning to kissing Patton’s neck. As he gave little nips on the skin, his hands began to roam. Sliding up and down his chest. Slipping over his sides and hips. Caressing the thickness of his thighs.

Patton fell apart. The wandering hands and lips had him squirming and giving little sighs and moans of approval. All the while, his gaze couldn’t break away from Virgil’s.

“Does this feel good?” Roman whispered hotly in his ear.

“Yes,” Patton half answered, half whined.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Do you want Virgil to join us, darling? He looks awfully lonely over there.”

Patton outright whimpered. The thought of Roman _and_ Virgil spun in his mind feverishly sweet. At hearing Roman’s words, Virgil’s expression turned absolutely hungry, and Patton was hit with such an intense _want_.

His desire had surpassed the ability for words. He raised his arms out to Virgil pleadingly, and Virgil scrambled out of the recliner with no further invitation needed. He hovered in front of Patton, one knee propped on the couch cushion and his hoodie clad silhouette blocking out the lamp light, leaving Patton feeling pleasantly encapsulated between them.

Virgil hesitated, and Patton bridged the gap by clutching the front of his hoodie and pulling him in. The other came willingly so that they could share their first kiss as well.

Kissing Virgil was very different than kissing Roman. Roman was like drinking sunshine or floating in a lake on a summer day.

Virgil’s lips stormed in, a blanket of rumbling clouds that preceded the downpour. His hands cupped the sides of Patton’s face, the kiss firm and a bit rough. He tasted cool and electrified, like the air before lightning strikes. A frenzy of feeling that was somehow just as grounding.

Patton arched up into the kiss. He could feel the trembling that shook Virgil’s arms. Patton didn’t know whether it was nervousness or anticipation, or maybe a blend of the two. It encouraged him to rub circles into Virgil’s chest to steady him. Virgil pulled back a bit to rest his forehead against Patton’s and stare into his eyes searchingly.

“Virge,” Patton whispered out, his lips moving against Virgil’s mouth as he spoke.

Virgil shuddered and dove in for another kiss. Patton would have been pushed back from the strength of it had Roman not been a stable presence behind him. A moan escaped Patton when he felt lips return to his neck.

The sensations sizzled, boiling hot through his veins, a liquid fire that had no intention of cooling down. Patton didn’t know where one of them started and the other ended, so entangled were the three of them. A hand slipped down the inside of Patton’s thigh, squeezing the taut muscles there.

Patton broke off the kiss to groan and buck his hips instinctively.

God he was a mess.

“Relax, darling. Relax,” Roman murmured by his ear. His hand kept an iron grasp on Patton’s thigh while his other snuck back under his shirt again, fingers splayed out over his stomach and making him quiver. “We’re here. We’ll take care of you, if you like. Would you like that?”

With as far as they’d come, Patton could read between the lines to know what he meant. Patton bit his lip, conflicted between asking too much too fast and the pleasure already running through his system and begging for more. He glanced up at Virgil who lingered over him like a comforting shroud.

“Whatever you want,” Virgil said quietly, both a reassurance and a promise. His eyes were dark, and his thumb brushed against Patton’s cheekbone in a way that made Patton lean into the touch. He closed his eyes and let himself be in the moment.

“I want . . .” Patton spoke barely above a whisper. One of his hands clung to Virgil’s shirt, the other gripping at Roman’s leg framing his hip. Now that he had them like this, he didn’t want to let them go. “I want you . . . I want you.”

“Then you’ll have us,” Roman said, kissing at the shell of his ear. Virgil hovered for several moments before Patton felt him dip down again. Instead of going for his lips, he kissed at the front of Patton’s throat, trailing down to his collar bone. He sucked on the skin there and Patton’s hand quickly found its way into Virgil’s hair.

Patton reopened his eyes to see Virgil maneuver off the couch so that he was kneeling in front of him, He kissed at Patton’s exposed stomach from where his shirt had ridden up. Patton gasped in a breath, watching entranced. Virgil’s hands came up to massage up and down Patton’s legs, turning him a little to get the angle better. His hands eventually settled atop Patton’s thighs.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop,” Virgil warned carefully. He wouldn’t make a move more until Patton nodded his head. Virgil swallowed thickly and tore his eyes away to focus on Patton’s pants. 

They were really doing this. Virgil and Roman . . . they really wanted him like this. Patton leaned back into Roman’s embrace, trying to focus on the way Roman was mouthing at his neck again but on the other side this time. His face reddened in embarrassment and eagerness as Virgil gradually tugged down the waist of his pants.

He was already pretty hard. Having himself on display like this, with Virgil staring at his exposed member, he could feel the attention turning him on even more. Virgil glanced back up at Patton as if to check that this was still okay. Patton could only watch him, mouth hanging open partially and breaths coming faster.

Virgil took that for all the confirmation he needed and trailed his fingers through the light tufts of hair and to the base of his dick. His hand encircled it and from there he began a slow pace, up to the tip and back down again.

Patton whined in the back of his throat, eyes transfixed on the motion of Virgil jacking him off. Coupled with a swipe of tongue at his neck, he couldn’t help but start up a series of little moans. When Virgil’s tongue joined in too, Patton’s head snapped back to let out a guttural groan. Virgil licked at the head, gentle at first and then interrupted the movement with a firm swipe of his tongue against the slit to gather a bead of precum.

Patton’s hips canted up and he whined again. Roman shushed him and held his hips in an unrelenting grasp. Virgil just looked up at him like he was the most mesmerizing sight he’d ever seen. One hand gripped the base of his penis while the other one gave short caresses up and down the length. Then his mouth took in the head and Patton was _gone_.

Any sense of composure fled him. Virgil had begun sucking him in, taking a little more of his length each time he bobbed his head, and Patton stopped worrying about trying to quiet himself. His moans came out louder and more drawn-out. He rolled his hips wantonly as much as Roman’s hold would allow, and he savored the small groans Virgil gave in response. Virgil’s mouth was slick and heated and soft, and the pressure would surely drive Patton insane. He wanted to toss his head side to side, but Roman was still doing such wonderful things to his neck.

Through the haze of lust, Patton could feel how tightly Roman held him against himself, how he couldn’t stop himself from writhing subtly against Patton, his own hardness pressed into his lower back.

“ _Oh_ ,” Patton moaned out, a needy high-pitch settling in. Virgil was far too good as he made obscene sounds. Patton could feel his cock give a pulsing _throb_ as Virgil’s hand left the base to massage at his balls.

“Please,” Patton whimpered, voice completely wrecked. “Oh god—oh—oh _please_.”

That elicited a fairly loud groan from Virgil, and the vibrations sent Patton teetering close to the edge for a moment. His balls were drawn up tight, the wet heat becoming searing. Virgil’s eyes were watching him, eyes narrowed in lust. It was then that Patton realized that Virgil had taken one hand away to slip down his own pants. He was getting off as much as Patton right now.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Patton chanted as Virgil focused most of his attention to the leaking head where he’d learned that Patton was more sensitive. He sucked while circling his tongue around the circumcised skin. His eyes closed, lost in both the pleasuring and pleasuring himself.

Patton’s fingers tangled into Virgil’s hair, and Virgil gave a hard suck of appreciation. Patton’s muscles tightened and his breath caught, his body surging to the edge once more. He wondered if Virgil would keep on until he came and swallow it all. Just the thought had him deliriously close.

“Please—I need—I’m gonna, gonna come,” Patton told them, _needed_ to tell them. Tell them how high they were taking him, how much he needed them still.

At that moment, Roman’s teeth sank down at that vulnerable spot of neck, the love bite sending endorphins to flood through him. His heart pounded in his ears, the muscles in his belly coiling tight, and Virgil hollowed out his cheeks just right to give a hard suck.

Patton’s back arched and he wailed out as the orgasm hit him. His body shook, but Roman held him throughout the rush of pleasure. Virgil didn’t let up, keeping his mouth enclosed around him and drinking every last swallow. Patton’s eyes rolled back a little as it bordered on overstimulation.

With all his energy spent, Patton collapsed back into Roman. Roman kissed at his temple despite the sweat dewing there.

“You did so good darling. You’re so gorgeous,” Roman praised him, and Patton very nearly said ‘I love you’ right then.

Virgil had finally let off of Patton. He didn’t look up at Patton, choosing instead to lean into Patton’s stomach, burying his face there and breathing heavily as well. He didn’t move after that. It occurred to Patton that he’d probably come too.

Patton returned to brushing his fingers in Virgil’s hair, relishing this sweet, perfect man. He brought his other arm around to hug Virgil to him. Virgil let him, looking for all the world like he wouldn’t be moving for a while.

Roman had slowed to a stop as well, but Patton could still feel the hardness pressed against him.

“What about you?” Patton asked, leaning back against his shoulder to look up at him.

Roman smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be alright.”

“But—”

“Honestly, Patton,” Roman said, and Patton could tell he meant it. “I just want to hold you.”

Patton settled in comfortably against him, nestling his nose under Roman’s chin. Roman traced soothing patterns into Patton’s arm, and with his other hand he scratched at the base of Virgil’s head, causing the tired man to give a hum of happiness.

Patton’s eyes closed lazily, contentedly. And as he basked in their embraces, he thought to himself, _I could get used to this_.

**Author's Note:**

> After all my years of writing, I've finally written something explicit. I'm quite proud of how this turned out, even if it was a frustrating process to write since it was so far out of my comfort zone. But I challenged myself and I did it, and I would love to hear what you guys think. And if you're to shy to comment, that's okay, kudos is nice too. :)


End file.
